thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Waves of Cheese
Waves of Cheese is the 5th episode of Stoked. Plot The episode opens up with a ruckus going on inside the dining room. There, Wipeout is seen fleeing out of the dining room, closely followed by the two sons of tourists and the Cockatoo also flies past Johnny. Back in the dining room, Emma too, has to suffer with the two boys' torture, part of which is creating a hot-dog volcano, which explodes violently. She tries to tell their parents what they are doing, but they only end up brushing it off by saying "They're just being boys". Later on after work, Emma and Fin are surfing off the hotel beach. While chatting, they hear Reef's voice. They see him talking with a resort guest on the beach, a cute girl by the name of Blair. They hear him using cheesy pick up lines to hit on Blair. Fin thinks that he's so cheesy, they have to eat crackers just to listen to him. Emma then wonders why is it that everything Reef is saying sounds so familiar. George then swims by saying that he's using lines from Break Point, the '90s surf flick. Fin believes that Reef can't just use lines from a movie to pick up girls and that it's beyond wrong. She then decides to confront Reef about it later. Then, Ty swims by greeting Emma. Emma says "hi" back, but ends up falling off her board. When the gang are on the beach, Reef doesn't care whether he uses lines from Break Point or not. Fin thinks that they should've hired female surf instructors over males. Broseph then asks the gang if they're all down to go to the movies tomorrow night. The gang agrees and Reef leaves to see if Blair wants to go. Fin then asks Broseph if the Kahuna takes requests. The next day at the lobby, Bummer tells Johnny that he doesn't smile enough and that he should. The two kids walk up to Bummer and pull his pants down while Johnny is still smiling, uncomfortably. Bummer pulls his pant back up and tells the kids to "torture the nice mascot for a change". Mark and Todd chase after Wipeout and tie him to a golf cart and drive around the lobby. They crash into the front desk and Bummer looks angrily at Johnny, who is still smiling uncomfortably. Later in Blair's room, Fin tells Emma and Lo that she promised the Kahuna to clean his bus tomorrow if he shows Break Point. Lo and Emma thinks that Fin is doing this because she's jealous that Reef is hitting on a girl. Fin denies this but Emma and Lo continue to tease her. Lo, who is snooping in the closet, thinks that Blair has good taste in clothing and decides to borrow a dress for the movies that night without asking. Fin agrees but Emma thinks it's a bad idea. Emma then leaves the room. In the lobby, Emma sees Ty with a girl and finds out that he's going to the movies tonight as well. She then calls Lo, telling her that she's willing to borrow a dress now. When the gang arrive at the movies, everyone in the lineup groans in frustration when they see the two bratty kids laughing in the lineup. Later, the Kahuna announces that they will be showing Break Point tonight. This shocks Reef and he tries to persuade Blair into going somewhere else, but fails. Emma believes that this is the worst idea ever, but changes her mind when Ty tells her that he likes her dress. Inside, Fin sits behind Reef and Blair. Throughout the whole night, she tortures Reef and tries to expose him to Blair. Meanwhile, Emma tries to get Ty to notice her but only ends up in humiliating situations, such as spilling pop on herself and on Ty's date. When a familiar line from Break Point comes on, Blair is furious with Reef and dumps him, dumping cheese-topped nachos on Reef's head to add the exclamation point. Blair is also rather suspicious that the girls all happen to be wearing the same exact dresses that she owns. The girls realizes that Blair will soon head back to the hotel and that if they don't return the dresses in time, they'll get fired. So, they quickly get the Kahuna to drive them back so they can wash the dresses and put them back in the closet before Blair catches them. Blair double checks the closet as Fin, Lo and Emma just barely make their escape from her room balcony. Back in the hotel, the two kids go too far when they have hundreds of fish delivered to the hotel and put salt and pepper packets inside the Pirate Ship's microwave. Johnny finally has enough of the boys' malicious and destructive pranking spree and he brings the kids to their parents, and tells them about how bad the kids are and how they need to be better parents. The parents are angry at this and they decide to leave the hotel, but Bummer runs after them trying to get them to stay. However, even Bummer admits that someone needed to tell them off. Soon after, everyone is surfing at the Office, and Reef tells Fin that he will never use movie lines to pick up girls, saying it was wrong and he had a hard time removing the cheese from his hair. Fin congratulates Reef on behalf of girls everywhere when Reef asks about TV shows. Fin, figuring that Reef intended to continue using cheesy pickup lines, angrily pushes him into the water and Reef comes back up asking about commercials. Trivia *The Break Point movie is a spoof reference to the 1991 movie Point Break, starring Keanu Reeves, Patrick Swayze and Gary Busey. *Lo's teasing comments to Fin about Reef in Blair's room are derived from similar comments made by Sandra Bullock's character, Gracie Hart, to Benjamin Bratt's character Eric Matthews in the 2000 movie Miss Congeniality. *The Marvin boys' names are revealed to be Todd and Mark. *Stock footage from "Take your Kook to Work Day" is seen as part of the movie Reef and the others watch at the Big Wave Movie Theatre. *In the hotel industry, borrowing a guest's belongings without asking is considered stealing. Any hotel employee caught doing this is automatically fired. This is to preserve the hotel's reputation and that of other employees as a safe and trustworthy place to leave your personal belongings. *Main characters who have easy room access: Fin, Broseph, Johnny. *In the laundry scene, the music playing is the Mission: Impossible theme, just like in a Total Drama Action episode. *Sonny is sympathetic towards Wipeout as he is dragged around the lobby by Mark and Todd. *Stoked Radio: **''All Alone'' by The Hundreds and Thousands **''Happy Happy Happy'' by The Happy Problem **''Alternative Plans'' by Ellegarden *The American title for this episode was originally "The Cheese Festival", but has since been changed. *According to Johnny, they have been at the resort for a week and they are on their second week. *When Reef taking to his friend Moe he says they are filming at the Muskoka hotel, this could mean that Reef is from Muskoka, Ontario. Goofs *Blair's room changes from 441 to 502. **441 is the Marvins' room as seen in the second episode. *In real life, the hotel manager would have given warnings to the Marvins for their boys' bratty behavior toward the staff and guests, then if they were to continue allowing unacceptable behavior from the kids, they would be asked to leave the hotel. If they were to refuse, the police could then be called to remove them from the property. This points to Bummer being a bad boss, as he is willing to allow nearly anything just as long as the Marvins keep spending their money there. **Also in real life, the Marvin brothers cannot legally file lawsuits, as they threatened to do to Johnny before he marched them back to their parents, because both are minors and, as such, do not have legal capacity. *When the girls are talking to Fin about her crush on Reef, when she told them about Kahuna showing Break Point at the screening, they were all in the same room but when Lo and Emma started teasing Fin, the screens were cut with Fin being in a lavender room and Emma and Lo being in a dark gray room. *The Cartoon Network trailer for this episode revealed the entire plot, spoiling the ending, as it had Blair crushing and dumping Reef. *In the Big Wave Movie Theatre in one scene, Johnny is already seated, and in another scene he is seen taking his seat. *When Johnny gets the Marvins to leave and the groms run over in one shot, Lo isn't wearing a bandanna, and in the next shot she has the bandanna on right before it cuts to them surfing. *When Blair opens her door and walks in, the room number is missing. *When Emma and Fin go surfing at the beginning of the episode, it first shows them at the Office, but when Reef is seen with Blair you can see a boardwalk that isn't seen at the Office. *When the groms are in line, there is another girl in line that isn't seen in the theater. *Also in the line to go in, Broseph or Wipeout weren't in the line, but are seen paying the Kahuna in the next shot. *In one shot where Reef is yelling for an usher because of Fin, the movie screen shows a scene from "Take your Kook to Work Day" where Shep and Ty almost start a fight. *Reef yells for an usher but the Kahuna is the only known employee that works at the Big Wave Movie Theatre. Category:Stoked Episodes